Double Lives
by Emma Charming
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.
1. Chapter 1: Alex

*-*-*Double Lives*-*-*

*-*-*Chapter 1: Alex*-*-*

*-*-*By: MikaylAGomeZ09*-*-*

**Summary:** Alex and Justin live double lives. They live as wizards in a loving family by day, and as opposing spies in a secret world by night. What happens when their next assignments are to seduce the other, and then betray them? Will they follow orders, or follow their hearts?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WOWP.

*-*-*BY DAY*-*-*

"Alex, you and Justin will be home alone for the rest of the month; your father, Max and I are going to visit your grandma." Teresa told Alex.

"Okay mom." Alex said with an inward smirk.

"I don't want to come home and find this place destroyed. Is that understood?" Teresa asked.

"Don't worry mom, Justin's to boring and to uptight to have any real fun that would potentially destroy the house." Alex said sighing.

"Okay… have fun… your father will call you every Friday night to see how that week's spells went." Teresa explained.

"Fine… now please go. Justin and I will be just fine." Alex said trying to get her mom to leave so that she could go herself.

"Okay… I'll call you later sweetie." Teresa said with a small smile.

"We'll be waiting." Alex said.

"Here is the list of spells that I want you both to practice. Use them wisely and not to get back at GiGi." Jerry said with a warning glare toward Alex.

"Dad… can you please just go. I won't use magic against GiGi… and we'll behave. Now please go." Alex said desperately.

"Fine. Bye kids." Jerry and Teresa both said with a wave.

"Bye." Justin and Alex both said and as the door closed behind their parents both sighed with relief.

"I'm going to go call Miranda and see if she wants to get together tonight and see a movie." Justin said quickly.

"And I'm going to go call Dean and see if he wants to have sex tonight." Alex said making Justin stop and turn around.

"You'll do no such thing. If mom and dad found out that you were having sex with Dean, they would not only kill him and you, they would kill me for knowing and not telling them." Justin said taking two long strides to block the stairwell from Alex.

"I was kidding Justin… I'm going to go call Dean and Harper and see if they want to come over and hang out… plus, I want to meet Harper's new boyfriend." Alex said as she wrapped her arms around Justin's neck and slowly turned them around so that she was on the bottom step that led up to their rooms.

"Fine… but no sex." Justin said not realizing that they had switched spots. "How they heck did we switch spots?" he asked.

"I tricked you…" Alex started to say, but then switched… "I mean I turned us around so that I could get to the stairs." Alex said before continuing up the stairs two at a time up until she got to the landing and then headed to her room.

*-*-*WITH JUSTIN*-*-*

"Hey Miranda, do you want to catch a movie tonight?" Justin asked.

"**Sure… what movie?" **Miranda asked from the other end of the line.

"I was thinking of picking one once we get there and letting you decide." Justin said with a small smile and a slight blush.

"**Okay… do you want to pick me up or do you want me to meet you there?" **Miranda asked.

"I'll pick you up." Justin said.

"**Okay… I'll see you in a little bit."** Miranda said.

"Okay… bye." Justin said.

"**Bye." **Miranda responded.

*-*-*WITH ALEX*-*-*

As soon as Alex closed her door behind her, she locked it, walked over to her window, closed the curtains and then walked over to her closet. As she quickly pushed half of her clothes to one side and the other half to the other side, she listened carefully for any footsteps in the hall indicating that Justin was coming either to her room or going to his.

"Please state your name." a robotic voice said.

"Alexandria Mikayla Bethany Elizabeth Russo." Alex recited.

"Welcome Alexandria Mikayla Bethany Elizabeth Russo… you have one hour to get to headquarters." The voice said as Alex typed in her code to get her uniform.

"Can you tell me anything about the assignment?" Alex asked as she quickly changed into hip-huggers with flared bottoms and white stripes running up the sides; a 4 ½ inch belt, complete with stun gun, rope shooter, duel-use mirror and a ring of keys; a dark purple tube-top with a black skin-tight corset halter-top with a pocket to hold her sunglasses and a pocket to hold her twin swords when they were hair pins; black boots with 4 ½ inch heels that held her wand and her whip; a headband that matched her tube-top in the dark purple color and finally, her rearview sunglasses that let her see who or what was behind her.

"I'm sorry Ms Russo, but I can not… you know have 55 minutes to get to headquarters." The robotic voice said.

"Can you summon the car for me please?" Alex asked.

"Of course." The voice said.

"Thanks you." Alex said as she attached mesh-like material to the arm holes on her corset.

"Alex, I'm going to pick up Miranda… I'll see you later." Justin said as he tried to open the door. "Alex, open the door!" Justin said with concern in his voice.

"Justin… I'm fine; I just locked my door so that I could change into something a little more comfortable. Have fun tonight with Miranda." Alex said.

"Okay… make sure that Dean and Harper's boyfriend both leave no later than mid-night." Justin warned. "That's only if I'm still not back. If I'm back, they can leave no later than one thirty." Justin said.

"Okay Justin." Alex said quickly.

"I'll call you when I'm on my way home." Justin said and it sounded like he was leaning against the wall next to Alex's door frame.

"Okay… I'll be waiting." Alex said.

"I love you Alex." Justin said making both of them freeze.

"What did you just say?" Alex said walking toward the door with hesitation.

"I said that I love you." Justin said with no difficulty what-so-ever.

"I love you too Justin, but don't you have to go get Miranda?" Alex asked grabbing her bathrobe and putting in on over her outfit and opening the door.

"Oh yeah I…" Justin said looking at Alex.

"What!" Alex asked.

"You're wearing 4 ½ inch heel boots and you said that you were changing into something more comfortable." Justin said folding his arms across his chest.

"I was wearing these boots already and I haven't changed yet." Alex said shrugging.

"That's it… I'm calling Miranda and telling her that I have to stay her with you." Justin said.

"NO! I mean… you need to get out some. Go have fun with Miranda." Alex said with a genuine smile.

"Okay… but I'm going to call every…" Justin said but was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

"Bye Justin." Alex said waving at him as he disappeared into his room and closed his door.

*-*-*BY NIGHT*-*-*

"You have 40 minutes left Ms Russo." The robotic voice said as Alex closed and locked her door again.

"Is the car out front?" Alex asked.

"Yes Ms Russo." A holographic woman said in the same robotic voice as before.

"Will you please set up the voice simulation for me while I get down to the car?" Alex asked as she opened the curtains and stepped through the open window.

"Of course Ms Russo. Good luck." The holographic woman said.

"Thanks." Alex said as she stepped onto the railing of her balcony and after checking to make sure that no one saw her, jumped into the car waiting below.

"Hello Alex." The car said as she put her seatbelt on and set the course to the headquarters.

"Hello Dean." Alex said to the car.

"How much time do we have?" Dean the car asked.

"35 minutes." Alex answered after looking at the watch that had just snapped onto her wrist.

"We'll be there in 25." Dean said.

"Thank you Dean." Alex said as she put her hands on the wheel and turned the key.

"What would you like to listen to tonight Alex?" another voice asked.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked looking at the passenger seat.

"I needed to get out of the house, and I heard from the Commander that you were going to headquarters tonight to find out about a new mission and I wanted to come." Dean, the person, said as he gently placed his hand on her leg and slid it down to the inside of her thigh.

"Not now Dean." Alex said grabbing his wrist and twisting it away from her body. "And to answer your question, the new Jonas Brothers CD." Alex said with a smirk.

"You want to torture me, don't you?" Dean asked as he took the CD from her and put it into the CD player.

"If you consider it torture, then get out." Alex said side-glancing at him.

"Are you insane?" Dean asked. "We're going 85 miles an hour… and you're telling me to get out of the car!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yes…" Alex said as the passenger side door opened.

"It's a good thing that I'm a spy… and not just a regular person." Dean said as he jumped from the car.

"See ya!" Alex called. "How much more time Dean?" Alex asked as the door closed again.

"10 minutes and counting." Dean the car said.

"When are we going to get there?" Alex asked.

"Right now." Dean the car said as it came to a stop outside a "business office" building.

"Identification?" a guard asked.

"Alexandria Mikayla Bethany Elizabeth Russo." Alex said showing him her ID.

"Go right in Special Agent AMBER." The guard said with a smile as he handed her back the card. "Oh… by the way, 8 minutes left." He muttered.

"Thank you." Alex said running past him, up the stairs and in through the doors, taking a sharp right and running down the hallway to a set of double doors at the end.

"6… 5… 4… 3… 2…" Alex counted down and just as she was about to say 'one' she ran through the double doors and sat down.

"Special Agent AMBER, thank you for joining us." Commander said.

"You're welcome Commander." Alex said as she steadied her breath as well as her heart.

"Your new assignment is to seduce this opposing agent. His alias outside of his agency is unknown, but we know that he has a younger sister as well as a younger brother. Seduce him, make sure he gets you pregnant and then when the time comes, we'll take your child and raise him or her as an agent." Commander said.

"Commander, with all due respect, I don't think that I'm the right agent for this mission." Alex said.

"Special Agent AMBER, why do you think that?" Commander asked.

"Because with my alias, I'm his little sister." Alex said.

"What is his alias?" Commander asked.

"Justin Andrew Russo." Alex said looking down.

"So… that's where the name 'Special Agent JAR' comes from?"Commander said as more of a statement then a question.

"Yes Sir." Alex said feeling like she just betrayed her brother.

"Then you are definitely the right agent for this mission." Commander said making Alex look up.

"Sir… please, I would never be able to pull this off." Alex said.

"Special Agent AMBER, does it look like I care if you would or wouldn't be able to pull this off? Now… you are going to seduce him, you are going to get pregnant and then you are going to give us your baby when he or she is born." Commander said.

"Yes sir." Alex said looking down again.

"I didn't catch that Special Agent AMBER." Commander said.

"Sir, yes Sir." Alex said looking up but feeling torn inside.

*-*-*End Chapter 1*-*-*

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please stay tuned for Chapter 2: Justin. – Mikayla)


	2. Chapter 2: Justin

*-*-*Double Lives*-*-*

*-*-*Chapter 2: Justin*-*-*

*-*-*By: MikaylAGomeZ09*-*-*

**Summary:** Alex and Justin live double lives. They live as wizards in a loving family by day, and as opposing spies in a secret world by night. What happens when their next assignments are to seduce the other, and then betray them? Will they follow orders, or follow their hearts?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WOWP.

*-*-*BY DAY*-*-*

"Yes?" Justin asked as he walked away from Alex's door and into his room.

"Bye Justin." Alex said with a smirk.

"Special Agent JAR; you're needed for the utmost important mission that has been brought to the agency." General said.

"Yes sir… is there anything about the mission that you can tell me now?" Justin asked becoming extremely serious.

"I'm sorry Special Agent JAR, but I cannot tell you anything before you get here." General said.

"Of course sir, how much time do I have to get to the agency?" Justin asked.

"1 hour." General said before hanging up.

"It's go time." Justin muttered as he pushed a small button on the side of his watch.

As Justin stepped back a few feet, everything in his room changed from a regular teenage boy's room, to a secret lab, and right in the middle of it was a black combat outfit with a trench coat and hat. Sitting on a pedestal, next to the outfit was his rearview sunglasses. Walking toward it, he typed in the 4 letter password: A-L-E-X. And as he quickly changed, Justin called his car into the middle of the room.

"I have to call Miranda." Justin muttered to himself as he pulled out his cell phone and hit 5 on his speed dial. "Hey Miranda… um, listen, something came up, and unfortunately, I can hang out with you tonight." Justin explained.

"**It's okay Justin, I was just about to call you and let you know that I can't hang out with you tonight either. It's my aunt's birthday, and I completely forgot about that earlier, so… see you tomorrow at school?"** Miranda asked.

"Yeah… see you tomorrow." Justin said.

"**Okay… bye Justin."** Miranda said.

"Bye Miranda." Justin said before they both hung up.

"Oh Justin… did you forget something?" a seductive voice said from behind him.

"Alex… you know I like don't like to be teased… and I'm on a time crunch here." Justin said as a live Alex replica walked out in a temptresses' outfit.

"But I need just a little of my adorably hot brother." The replica Alex said.

"Why do I do this to myself?" Justin muttered to himself before looking back at the girl.

"Fine… you can come with me… and we can make out in the car… but once we get to the agency, you have to stay there." Justin said grabbing her waist and staring longingly at the girl's breasts.

"Thanks Justin… you might just get a treat tonight." The replica Alex said as she showed him more of her breasts.

"Why… why do I torture myself like this?" Justin asked as they got into the car. "Wait… um… maybe you should wait here… and I promise that when I get back, we can make out." Justin said.

"Fine… but you're going to wish that you let me go with you." Replica-Alex said with a pout before getting out of the car again.

"I promise to have a little fun with you tonight when I get back." Justin said with a wink before turning the car on and maneuvering it out of his bed room through the wall.

*-*-*BY NIGHT*-*-*

"How much time do I have left?" Justin asked his car.

"50 minutes Justin." The car responded.

"Thank you… set the course for the agency." Justin instructed as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and stared at a picture of his sister. "Why can't I just tell her how I feel?" Justin asked himself.

"Because you know it's wrong to feel this way about your sister." The car responded.

"I wasn't directing that question at you, but thank you for answering it." Justin said with a small smile.

"You're welcome sir." The car said.

"Do we pass a coffee shop or something on the way to the agency?" Justin asked.

"Not with the course I set, but I can redirect the course so that we do." The car said.

"Please do… I would like to get something to eat and drink for myself as well as for General and the rest of the board." Justin said as he sat back and put his hands on the wheel.

"Yes sir." The car replied.

"Do you have a name?" Justin asked realizing that he had been given the car when he became a top agent and that was 3 years ago… and he never knew if the car had a name.

"No sir… but you can personalize me that I can have a name, a different voice and only you can drive me… even if you are either fired or quit being an agent." The car said.

"I think I'll do that on the way to the agency… how much time do we have left?" Justin asked.

"40 minutes sir." The car answered.

"Okay… how much time will it take to personalize you?" Justin asked.

"About 20-25 minutes." The car said.

"Okay… while you take us by a coffee and donut shop, I'll personalize you." Justin said.

"Would you like me to call the coffee and donut shop and put the order in?" the car asked.

"Yes please… and put in an order for 5 hazelnut mochas; 2 french vanilla mochas; 1 black coffee; 1 with cream and sugar; 1 with just cream and 2 with just sugar; and an assortment of a dozen donuts." Justin said as he pulled the manual out of the glove compartment and started to personalize the features of the car.

Justin started with the voice and name. He managed to get a replica of Alex's voice and made that the main voice for the car. After that was set, he gave the car the name Alexandria, after his sister of course. Then he changed the personality to be a mixture of his and Alex's personalities… which are complete opposites. Then he changed the appearance of the car… sorry… changed the appearance of Alex and then, for the finishing touches, made it so that no one else could drive it… again, sorry… no one else could drive her and then, in the middle of the steering wheel, put a picture of him and Alex hugging three months previous at Alex's 16th birthday party.

"We're here Justin." Alex said.

"Thank you Alex; I'll be right back." Justin said getting out of the car after turning the car off. "Hi, I'm here for a pick up under the name of 'Justin'." Justin said to the lady behind the counter.

"Here you go… that'll be 35 dollars." The lady said as Justin took out his wallet.

"Here's 40… and keep the change." Justin said handing her 2 20's.

"Thank you." She said handing the box of donuts and the 3 cup holders of coffee to Justin who took them carefully.

"You're welcome." Justin said walking out of the shop and back out to the car.

"Welcome back Justin." Alex said.

"It's good to be back… even though I was gone for 3 minutes, 5 tops, I still missed you. How much time do we have left now?" Justin asked.

"10 minutes and counting." Alex the car said.

"Okay… get us to the agency." Justin said.

"Of course." Alex said.

"Let's listen to some music the rest of the way…" Justin said turning on the radio.

'**Tell me something I don't know…**

**Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it  
>It's so hard to break yeah<br>There's no way to fake it  
>Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling<br>I shouldn't believe in  
>The dreams that I'm dreaming<br>****Pre-Chorus****:  
>I hear it everyday<br>I hear it all the time  
>I'm never gonna melt it much but they're never gonna change my mind<br>Oh  
><strong>**Chorus:****  
>Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know<strong>

**Something I don't know, something I don't know (Repeat)  
>How many inches in a mile<br>What it takes to make you smile  
>Bet'cha not to treat me like, a child baby<br>Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know  
>Tell me, tell me some-thing I don't know (repeat)<br>****V2:****  
>Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing<br>This life I'm pursuing  
>The odds I'd be losing<br>Everybody tells me that it's one in a million  
>Like one in billion<br>One in a zillion  
><strong>**Pre-Chorus:****  
>I hear it every day<br>I hear it all the time  
>I'm never gonna melt it much but they're never going to change my mind<br>Oh  
><strong>**Chorus:****  
>Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know (Repeat)<br>How many inches in a mile  
>What it takes to make you smile<br>Bet'cha not to treat me like, a child baby  
>Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know<br>****Rap:****  
>So here's the track<br>Like Catrina makes a  
>Wish Medina<br>Make em say 'I'm ready'  
>Are you ready for it<br>Ya I'm ready for it  
>Really ready for it<br>Ya I'm ready for it  
>Let's get ready for it<br>****Bridge:****  
>I'm on my way<br>I know I'm gonna get there someday  
>It doesn't help when you say<br>It won't be easy  
><strong>**Chorus:****  
>Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, <strong>

**Something I don't know, something I don't know (Repeat)  
>How many inches in a mile<br>What it takes to make you smile  
>Bet'cha not to treat me like, a child baby<br>Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, **

**Something I don't know, something I don't know x3  
>How many inches in a mile<br>What it takes to make you smile  
>Bet'cha not to treat me like, a child baby<br>Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, **

**Something I don't know, something I don't know'**

"That was 'Tell Me Something I Don't Know' by a very talented young lady, who wishes to remain anonymous. And any guy you can get their hands on that girl has their life set." The DJ said from the radio.

"That sounded a little like Alex… but then again… it might just be because she sings that song while taking a shower." Justin said to himself.

"You listen to your sister when she sings in the shower?" Alex the car asked in disbelief.

"It's not like I go into the bathroom when she's in there… I just happen to walk by the bathroom and get pulled to the door when I hear her singing." Justin said in defense.

"We'll discuss this later… we're at the agency." Alex the car said, and if it had eyes, Justin was sure it would have rolled it's… sorry… her eyes at him.

"Fine… but I'll get the last word in… you can bet on that." Justin said doing the 'I-Have-My-Eyes-On-You' signal at the car.

"Tell me something I don't know Justin." Alex said making him stop.

"What did you just say?" Justin asked as he got the coffee and donuts out of the passenger side.

"I didn't say anything…" the car answered.

"Then who did?" Justin asked.

"Turn around, idiot." Alex said.

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked not turning around.

"I can ask you the same thing." Alex said grabbing his arm forcefully and turning him around to face her.

"Alex… I really have to go. Or I'll be late." Justin said.

"Be adventurous for once and be late." Alex said running her hands under Justin's shirt up and down his toned chest.

"I can't, not this time. Now go home… wait… I thought you were going to be hanging out with Dean, Harper and Harper's boyfriend tonight?" Justin asked over his shoulder as he grabbed the donuts and coffee again.

"I was… but plans changed. What happened with your plans with Miranda?" Alex countered.

"She had her aunt's visit for her birthday tonight." Justin said closing the door to the car and looking at his watch. "I now have 3 minutes to get inside… now go home." Justin finished walking around his sister and up the stairs to the building.

"Identification please." A security guard said stopping Justin.

"Special Agent JAR… here is your coffee and pick a donut." Justin said.

"Thank you Special Agent JAR. 1 minute left." The security guard said.

"Thank you George." Justin said walking past him with a smile.

"Cutting it a little close aren't you Special Agent JAR?" General said.

"Sorry General… but I stopped quickly to pick up donuts and coffee for everyone… and then my sister showed up outside." Justin explained.

"Alright… while you pass out the refreshments, I'll start explaining your next assignment." General said.

"Of course General." Justin said as he started passing the cups of coffee and donuts out to everyone while also listening to what the General was saying.

"Now… of course you know that our opposing agency has a young female agent that is a few years younger then yourself, correct?" General asked Justin.

"Yes sir… I do know that. But what does that have to do with the mission?" Justin asked as he handed General his coffee and donut.

"Thank you Special Agent JAR; this information has everything to do with the mission. Your new mission is to seduce the young girl… and make sure that you do not… and I repeat… do not get her pregnant. Because if you do get her pregnant; her agency will want to raise the child up to be an agent for them." General said with a stern glance at Justin.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that I don't get her pregnant. Now, General, may I see a picture of this young lady?" Justin asked and when he saw who it was, he dropped his cup of coffee and his donut slipped out of his hand. The girl he had to seduce was none other than… "ALEX!" Justin exclaimed.

"Pardon Special Agent JAR… do you know this girl?" General asked.

"General… I can't do this mission… that's my sister." Justin said.

"Well… good luck then Special Agent JAR." General said.

*-*-*End Chapter 2*-*-*

(A/N: I now it was a long wait… but I've had work and school/homework, so I haven't been able to complete this chapter until now. COMING SOON TO A COMPUTER SCREEN NEAR YOU- CHAPTER 3: PLANS CHANGE. –Mikayla)


End file.
